Johnny
Johnny is one of the six main characters of Stoked. He is a stylish, born-and-bred city guy who is self-deprecating, witty, funny, and totally cool. He is not as fit as the other teen employees, but he does have very good people skills and can easily be seen ending up with the attractive girl in the end. As Johnny had been working at the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort since the previous summer, he knows the ropes of working the front desk. In addition to that, he knows the hotel inside and out. He knows every room, every corridor, and the location of every security camera. He is very talented at working the hotel's computer database, as shown in "Another Grom Bites the Dust", when he changes the staff evaluation results in order to have Martha McCartney|Martha fired in the place of Emma. He is also a gossip about the goings on at the hotel. He likes to tell his fellow employees about the current events, such as an important person arriving at the hotel. He sometimes helps Reef and Broseph with their plans to score or to punk someone. Trivia *Johnny's surfboards|surfboard is blue with stripes on it--also, the surfboard that Johnny uses isn't actually his (it apparently belongs to Broseph). *In the first season, he is the only main character to not be in the group shot during the opening theme song and staring at the sunset in the show's title card. This changes in Season Two, when Johnny is shown in Lo Ridgemount|Lo's original spot reclining on the beach, while Lo is now standing in Fin McCloud|Fin's original spot and is holding hands with Reef. *Johnny's a year older than Reef, Broseph, Fin and Emma, who're all the same age, and two years older than Lo, the youngest of the six main characters. **He's said to be around 17-years-old. Compared to Lo, who's about fifteen, and Reef, Broseph, Fin and Emma, who're about sixteen. *In "Board and Confused," Broseph reveals that Johnny has a crush on Emma. *Johnny is Andrew Baumer|Bummer's assistant. *Johnny is the only one to ever stand up to the Marvin family, telling them that their kids are brats and they are horrible parents. While this would normally get an employee fired, because nobody liked the family (not even Bummer himself),Bummer only gave him a de-merit. *Johnny is the only one to wear a wetsuit rather than a regular swimsuit. *Johnny is one of the few to been seen still in uniform. *Johnny's nickname is Johnny Front Desk Guy. *Johnny's iPhone is teal. *Johnny can drive the Whalebus. *Johnny is one of several of the six main characters (besides Reef, Broseph and Fin) that has a driver's license. *He is really bad under pressure. *In "Grand Theft Whale Bus," he almost ran over Lo. *He is the only staff member to get a Megastrike|mega strike. **Bummer was going to prepare him for a higher position, but Johnny lost his chance when he got the mega strike. *Johnny and Fin are the only characters on the show to not wear necklaces. *He and Broseph didn't help Reef with Reef's Mom|his mom because they wanted free food and someone to do the dishes. *Sometimes the symbols on his wetsuit change or aren't there. *Johnny is Andrew Baumer|Bummer's favorite staff member. *He is a really bad secret keeper. He was twice forced against his will by Lo to keep secrets in "The Make-Out Fake-Out" and "Hunka Hunka Burning Reef." *Johnny's counterparts are DJ from the Total Drama-series and Wyatt from 6teen. *He begins to hate Kelly in "Browatch." *There are unconfirmed rumors that his last name may be St. James; one source is IMDb. Category:Stoked Category:Character Category:Animated Character Category:Main Character Category:Male